Lost
by fading flower
Summary: Kilian doesn't know where she belongs. It involves a bit of magic and a candy house. 3 chappters up[Read-Review]
1. Ledoc and his candy house

December DOL 2

"Hello I am Hope Maloney and I am going to tell you a very good story. Oh yeah and I might come in every once and a while to say something, but for the most part I will be of no importance nothing to you."

Once upon there was a dwarf who lived in the land of Zanzafar named Ledoc. Ledoc lived in an underground tunnel. The underground tunnel was especially cool because it was in a giant brownie. All around there was candy and sweets. For every kid it was wonderland. He had a vending machine that had every good candy ever made.

"Dang this is making me HUNGRY! I'll be right back I am going to get something at Ledoc's house."

Okay where was I? Oh yeah. Ledoc had a vending machine that had every good candy ever made. Okay right now he is running out of sweet-tarts but I think I will live. Any way he was a very nice guy and all the kids loved him. He would give them lots and lots of candy. That is if they could find his house. His house was in the middle of the forest you have to find the right tree then knock on it twice, spin around in a circle, do the disco ten times, and then knock five times. Then if Ledoc is home then he will answer the door. It's quite amusing to watch people try to get into Ledoc's house.

Well know that I have given you the description of Ledoc's house I probably should get to the story. Okay here goes.

The king of the Zanzafar was named Domalin. He had three daughters who were named Kilian, Kaoirien, and Kedeanile. Kilian was the youngest, Kaoirien was the middle age child and Kedeanile was the oldest. Today we are focusing on the youngest, Kilian


	2. Kilian and her acquaintances

This is honest to goodness my first fan fic.

Kilian was a girl who was full of ideas, but no one would listen to them. The only people who would listen were her servants and they had to listen. So she didn't like to tell them things. Her father wasn't much of a father and she never really liked him. Her mother had died just two years ago when Kilian was 13 years old. Kilian thought that her life was miserable.

The life of a princess is no walk in the park. You have to get used to people bringing you things and doing stuff for you. And you have to look pretty when fathers friends come over.

**"It sounds boring to be a princess"**

Anyway, Kilian's older sister, Kaoirien was sweet to her. They were best friends. It's too bad that Kaoirien had just turned 18. When a Princess turns 18 she is sent to go on a quest for a prince. Personally I think it is stupid. So does Kilian.

Kilian's oldest sister, Kedeanile was much of a sister. Kedeanile was married to the prince of Dyeon. She lived there and had since she was 19 (she is now 24). So Kilian had no one to talk to no one to play with she was miserable. The only joy she found was on her morning horse ride.

On this particular ride, Kilian found some children. They looked very nice. So she stopped to talk with them.

"Hello Children" she said in a voice which she had meant to sound important but it turned out to sound like she was bragging.

"Hello fancy lady." Said the youngest who looked about 4 years old.

"What are you children doing out here in the middle of the forest?" question the princess

"We're trying to find Ledocs house." Said a pretty girl about the age of 12. "He's got candy every where and it's a very fine place to go."

"Then I shall go with you. I have never seen a house full of candy."

So for and hour they looked and looked for the tree. When they were sure they had the right one then they voted that Princess Kilian do it.

"What do I do?"

"First knock twice" guided the 12 year old "then spin around once do the disco ten times, then knock five more times."

"Okay, that's just odd" Kilian stated. Before she did the knock, but after she did sure enough a nice looking dwarf answered.

"Hello kids and uh..."

Princess Kilian" Kilian finished "but please just call me Kilian."

"Why hello, come in come in, what brings you here this fine morning, Prin... I mean Kilian?"

"Well I was just going for a morning ride when I met the children" explained the princess. "And I must say that they were right, you have candy everywhere"

"Go ahead Kilian, eat some!" I have enough to feed anybody who comes in here."

"Okay. If you insist" the princess dug in. okay she didn't dig in, that was not proper for a princess, but she did scoop up some very good looking candy off of the shelf. The princess loved this place. Ledoc was a very nice man. They talked a little about a lot. Kilian decided she loved it here. So the next day on her ride she spent 3 hours looking for Ledoc's tree.

**"I remember that day; I was going to Ledoc too. Except when I saw her I hid in one of the trees. It was quite a funny sight to see a princess going to almost every tree in the forest and dancing."**

Anyway, when she finally found Ledoc house she was very tired. It was quite a sight. She didn't care because she loved Ledocs house. When Ledoc saw Kilian he was… surprised.

"Why hello Kilian! What brings you here?"

"Why I've come for the candy! Oh and I am bored out of my mind up at the castle."

Kilian loved this candy house more than anything in the world! There seemed to be more candy today then there was yesterday. She couldn't believe that someone could have so much candy in their house. Then she realized that he didn't just have candy but also desserts. His underground house was made out of a huge brownie! This came as quite a shock to Kilian.

**"This is when you come in!"**

Yeah. Okay. I know! Sorry, that was my little sister Kyli. Anyway, I figured that since Ledoc hadn't kicked her out of his house yet, she was okay (I hadn't met her before). So I went in and there she was. The surprising thing was that she wasn't dressed as a princess.

She was dressed like she was just another teenage girl from the village.

Shout Out!!(I have read some fan fics with these.)

v-babe24: YOU'RE AWESOME!!! Thanks for helping me upload and everything!!

Lady kazaana: You're awesome too!!

By the way my new pen name is fading flower


	3. When dwarves attack! with room service

When dwarves attack! With room service.

SHOUT OUT!

V-babe24: thanks I'll try not to leave DOL on it. And thanks for being completely honest.

AN: the term 'room- ser-vice' is pronounced 'ROOOOM SEEERRRRRVICE!" just so you know. ;0! Adieu!

The Zanzafar kingdom wasn't very friendly with many magical creatures, especially dwarves. King Domalin had passed a decree banning all dwarves to be within an oboe of the kingdom (that's about 5 miles). This is probably why the dwarfs rebelled and decided to give the king a little piece of their mind.

They raided the kingdom. Kilian was at home reading at the time. Her maid was cleaning her closet when it happened. The dwarves had spears and fire! Okay they only had fire. They weren't interested in making friends. They killed anyone who got in their way because according to them, anyone who lived there was associated with the king, and therefore a supporter. Kilian was reading "lovely coconuts" (a story of a monkey who loved his coconuts) when this horrid event occurred.

There was a thump on door. "Who's there?" Kilian normally didn't get guests this time of night, so this was curiously weird.

A gruff voice answered. "Um... Room- ser—vice!" It was followed by the snickers of about 50 dwarves. Kilian was getting uneasy.

"What the heck is room- ser-vice?"

"It means we're here to kill your Daddy. And any one else in this kingdom."

"Mopsy, Mopsy!" screamed Kilian to her maid. "The dwarves! They're here for Room- ser-vice!" Mopsy gave a funny look.

"What the heck is Room- ser—vice?" Kilian looked at her as if Mopsy had asked what a tree was.

"Mopsy, must you be so stupid? It means they're her to kill my Daddy and anyone else in the way."

"Oh-" Mopsy said, "let's tell everybody else!"

So they ran to the window where they heard a chorus of workers singing "I en-vy anyone with a steam boat…" But when the singers saw Kilian leaning out of the window, they all shut up.

"Everybody!" Mopsy and Kilian cried. "The dwarves are her for Room- ser-vice!" A chorus of confused shouts yelled, "What the heck is Room-ser-vice?"

Kilian and Mopsy shouted together. "Must you be so stupid! It means they're here to kill my daddy! And any one else that gets in the way!"

"Oh-." Came the reply. Then panic happened. Kilian was running around like a chicken with its head chopped of. Mopsy slapped some sense into her. "You need to run out of the room!"

"Why?"

"Because you the governor's daughter!"

"What the heck is a governor?"

"Oh, yes. I'm quite sorry. I meant: You're the king's daughter!"

"Oh… So where do I run?"

"Under the bed."

"How the heck would running under the bed help the situation we're in?" Kilian put an emphasis on running. Then Mopsy kicked open three floor boards. Then looked at Kilian "RUN!"

"Hey! That was real birch wood! Meanie, meanie, meanie! You ruined my beautiful floors! Meanie!"

Mopsy once again slapped me in the face again. "Kilian, do you want to die?"

"Okay I'm done" then Kilian slapped her back! "Sorry I couldn't resist!"

So down the tunnel the went and according to Kilian, it was gross. But before they had left Kilian made Mopsy put back the floors so the angry crowd of dwarves yelling and screaming at her door wouldn't notice that the floors had been kicked up.

As they crawled below where the kings room was they heard voices.

"Don't you dare drop that vase! I was given that by the Elven king." That was obviously her father. "NOOOOOO! That gold shovel was a sign of peace from the gnomes! Now, now can't we settle this over a cup of tea?" her father babbled on "No? Okay in that case. Guards! The dwarves are breaking the law!"

The next thing Kilian heard was a gruff voice similar to the one at her door.

"Oh lookie, lookie the king sound like he wants his mommy."

Mopsy pushed her along not want Kilian to hear if her dad got killed or not.

They crawled on for a long time. it seemed like it took hours. When they came out of the tunnel they were in a forest. Not just any forest I might add, they were in the same forest that Ledoc lived in. In fact they were right by his house, where I was getting a cup of tea.


End file.
